


美丽的骨头

by Amber1012



Category: all等-Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1012/pseuds/Amber1012
Summary: Warn: 双性，主女体，很雷，灵感来源于快本大波浪&双马尾婷，人称变来变去的实验性作品，慎慎慎慎入
Kudos: 2





	美丽的骨头

一、

我们是在一个星夜，在靠近西江的海滩边发现他的。他的整张脸被海鱼和虫子啃得乱七八糟，因在海水中泡了良久，身体肿胀了起来，看上去比平常又高大了许多。我与他长久不见，实在难以想象这就是多年前在P城呼风唤雨的安甫惟。我的伯父。他过去总是一副难以捉摸胜券在握的样子，像是挡风的高山，巍然如煌煌大厦，可到底还是死了，死相凄惨，死得潦倒。据说他这几年精神一直不好，前几天看了我让人送给他的一份鉴定报告后就变得疯疯癫癫，趁夜从疗养院的窗口翻出，跌撞地走到附近的断崖一跃而下。他不是什么好人，我父亲死得不明不白，种种晦朔不清的线索都指向了他。但他看着却像极了好人——膝下只有一个儿子，却替他兄弟和父亲养了两个孩子。如今他的独子安衍已经死了，小姑不知所踪，我毕竟由他养大，于里于外我都得替他送终。

当晚暴雨铺天席地，我处理完纷乱的事务，开了很久的车回到老宅。荒废已久的房子里甚至没有水电，我躺在小时候住过的房间，空气里有灰尘陈朽的气味。黑暗寂寂，后院里落叶积得又深又密，雨雪亦可无声。夜里我又做了那个梦：爷爷牵着我走过老宅通往大门的昏暗的走廊，打开门，天地间一片灼人的光明，漫天飞絮，枯瘦的女人站在门口，穿着一件薄绒的黑色外套，干枯得如一袭骨架，寒风一吹过来，衣服就裹在身上扑簌簌地抖。一个六七岁的漂亮小孩站在女人的身边，攥着她的衣角。那个小孩就是我的小姑。我和她在爷爷的老宅住了八年，她比我大十三个月，两个没有性征的小孩常常依偎在同一张床上，胸脯平坦，手脚瘦弱，像两只互相取暖的秃羽的鸽子。

从此我的半生都困在了这条昏暗的走廊，追逐着一个奔跑着的轻盈狡黠的身影。

“我要走啦！”

她朝我摆摆手，大步而去。

我急了：“你等等我，等等我呀。”

她嘻嘻地笑着并不回头，乌黑的发尾跳动不休。我焦躁地想要伸手拉她：“我给你抓蝴蝶好不好？”

她奔跑起来，水雾一般的衣摆从我指缝中溜走，只留着一股牛乳混合黄油的甜香。我们追逐在这条昏暗的走廊中，门外呼呼的风雪声近了，如同为我敲响的丧钟。我徒劳地奔跑着，而她离我越来越远，甚至推开了门，灼人的光线从她身后投射出来。 她站在走廊尽头，光明的起点，朝我留下一个浅浅的笑窝，随后失陷在一片白茫茫的氤氲里。

二、

大概世间总有一些地方可以让女孩子迅速盛放。爷爷的老宅像被风化的石头一样苍老而易碎，散发死亡的气息，像是湿地布拖把：腐朽的，带着微微腥臭，让人头昏脑胀，自然培育不了娇贵美丽的花朵。爷爷死后我与小姑被安甫惟收养，他继承了爷爷的一切，包括他的女儿。他带着一种发现宝藏、或是新奇的玩具的热情，用奢侈的珠宝钻石妆扮她，她变成这座城池皇帝唯一细妹，一个尊贵的符号，一个美丽的筹码。人人拥蹙，人人爱她——至少明面上是这样。

十五岁那年，安甫惟带着安衍和她去参加一个商业晚宴。我站在角落里，看着她妆容精致，穿着月白色的曳地长裙，胸口像月季花苞一样微微鼓起，踏着一双崭新而令她痛楚的同色的高跟鞋从二楼走下来。惊人的美丽。顷刻间我陷入一种迷幻而新奇的情绪。

当晚她就摸黑爬到了我的床上。

我们在安家有各自的房间，但还是习惯相拥而眠。她还是个小孩，女性性徽开始显现，美丽而不自觉。她茸茸的软发埋在我的颈侧，泪水落在我的脖颈，冰凉纤细身体隔着睡衣紧贴着我，一边抽泣一边细声细气地讲话。阿霄。她这样叫我。她说她的高跟鞋不合脚，偏偏好多人邀她跳舞，又说宴会无聊，安甫惟的触碰让她感觉怪异又不适。她的呼吸扑在我的胸口，一股甜蜜的温热，我陷在一片绵软的奶油中，感觉到心脏噗噗跳动。当晚我做了一个下流的梦，第二天早上轻手轻脚地在浴室搓洗睡裤，羞愧难当。

很快我和她的小秘密被安衍发现，他的年龄比我们都大了一些，因为单纯和处境优渥而永远神情倨傲。他在餐桌上将这件事捅到安甫惟面前，安甫惟皱紧了眉，沉声提醒我们已经不是适合住一间卧室的年纪。她皱起眉想要说话，却被我在餐桌下轻轻地碰脚示意，便从善如流地闭上了嘴。

我与她一同念书，在学校我们脱离一切权威与束缚，她不是我的小姑，只是我的姐姐。她明艳而美丽，学校里那些躁动的盯着女生胸脯挤眉弄眼哄然大笑的青春期男生，无数次地对她进行下流的意淫。他们趴在我的桌前，呱噪地问：“你姐姐有没有和别人上过床？她有没有整过形？”我充耳不闻，兀自计算自己面前的数学题，男生们感到无趣，成鸟兽状四散而开。

后来我和她又长大了一些，我们进入高中，分入了不同的班级。她的五官日渐稠丽，笑起来横波暗流，黑色的卷发如同海藻一般柔韧茂密，再不会因为一些小小的不适与委屈同我彻夜哭诉。她就像骄阳烈火一般地长大了，像是要将地球烫出一个破洞般的热烈，在她灼目的光芒下我碌碌的成长发育显得如此寡淡。从某些方面来说，我厌恶红色，这个鲜烈的色彩似乎总是与烧不尽的火焰或是血液有关，如同那团将我的父母与姐姐化作灰烬的红色火焰，在我的世界中充满了不详与悲剧的色彩。可我又不能完全地憎恶这个颜色，在后来被我长久怀念的少年时代，这个颜色代表着她开合的红唇，或是她面上红潮，像破开的石榴中晶莹剔透的红色果肉。夜里我辗转反侧地躺在床上，听到胸口发出震颤的咚咚声响，那不是爱情降临的敲门声，而是一种奇妙的渴望，让人晕眩不已。

我拖着腮从教室的窗口望出去，正好能看着她在操场上体育课。她穿着一身蓝白相间运动服，一头长发扎成双马尾，伸膝跳动起来击打排球，在阳光照射下漂亮匀称的身体发光发热，像食物一样散发着热气，鲜活美丽。下了课，一个英俊的高年级男生在朋友的怂恿下上前来，因为羞涩而不住地抓耳挠腮，操场上响起了热烈的起哄声。我木无表情地收回目光，低着头写起作业，手中中性笔却不自觉力透纸背，将纸张划得支离破碎。

上课铃响了，这是周三下午的第二节课，我知道她正坐在我一墙之隔的教室里，上着她最头疼的数学课。她有轻度近视，可能正因烦恼而取下自己上课时戴的黑框眼镜，眉目流转间一头卷发披散下来，如同通身衣服之落地，春光乍泄。她做爱时会是什么样子呢？我难以控制地幻想着她仰面躺在床上，乳房白皙丰盈，在床上寡廉鲜耻地张开毛茸茸的阴部，等待着某个男人的插入。她或许身体冰凉，带着无数个夜晚如同蛇一样钻进我的被子里一般的凉腻腻的温度，或许流着汗，皮肤滚烫柔软得如同一块快要融化的黄油。那个男人是谁呢？是那个英俊高年级男生？是安衍？或者，是安甫惟？她这么美，如果她愿意，她可以在这个火柴盒一样层层摞积又四通八达的嘈杂城市，在某个不知道延伸到何处的管道触角上的盒子里和别人做爱。

但她必定是温顺的，一如多日前的那个清晨，我看到她有些拘谨地坐在卧室的床边，而安甫惟半跪在地上，将她雪白柔软的高筒袜沿着小腿寸寸上拉。圣马丁中学的女生制服是深蓝色的水手套装裙和高筒袜，她的小腿匀称漂亮，膝盖弯儿晕着淡淡的桃粉色，安甫惟给她穿上袜子，又系上了鞋带，神色是认真而虔诚，像是一丝不苟地包装着一枚汁水丰溢的水蜜桃。阳光从窗户外洒进来，那样晃眼。那个清晨我屏着呼吸站在门外，眼前的一切都被蒸腾得恍惚不清，阳光是那样炙烈，好像要将一切蒸发殆尽。

她必定是温顺的，又如那个舞会，天花板上挂着晶莹而巨大的水晶吊灯，她穿着一身墨蓝色的吊带丝绸长裙，露出流畅如鹤一般的漂亮肩颈线，她穿着一双细金的高跟鞋，手搭在安甫惟的臂上，在虚浮的光影中共舞。

像他的夫人。

也像个妓女。

那个周末她和那个叫贺理的高年级男生去看了电影，回家时已经晚上八点。安甫惟阴沉地坐在客厅的沙发上，提醒她年纪尚小，应专注学业，不要花费精力在多余的事情上，她瘪着嘴含含糊糊地答应了。

几天后电闪雷鸣，她带着凉凉的夜气钻进我的被子里。我闭着眼，感觉她将冰凉的脚轻轻触到我的脚边，像小时候一样将额头靠在我肩膀，不久传来规律而恬静的呼吸。夜色中，我慢慢地替她褪下荷叶边的绵绸睡裙，吻她的唇。她睁开眼睛，有些困惑，尤在梦中。而后惊醒过来，露出羞愤神色。

“你和他睡了吗？”我剥掉她的内衣，提醒她，“贺理。”

“阿霄，你……”她不可置信地瞪着我。

“嘘。”我捂住她的嘴将她按回床上。

她的头发散乱在枕上，雪白的胸脯上鼓起一双似有还无的乳，对她这样的年纪来说有些贫瘠，却散发着一种青涩而天然的美丽，而雪顶吐露着一抹朱红的蕊，鲜烈得让人心惊，我有家教，有食德，将它嘬进嘴里。我长高了很多，如今的体量堪堪比她高大一些，很像一个成熟的男人。她挣扎无果，浑身被我剥得只剩下一条白色的棉质底裤，默默地流起眼泪，实在是可怜得一塌糊涂。雨夜里细碎的回忆湿漉漉地袭上来，我想起两只亲密无间的幼猫颤抖着彼此取暖，入睡时相互依偎，醒来时互道梦境。我痛苦地提醒她：“你应该和我在一起，我们会永远在一起。”

她只是幽幽地看着我，用一种难懂的神色。当我伸手我脱去她身上唯一一片织物，她终于抽泣出声。我的手僵硬地顿在她的膝弯，在墨蓝的夜色中看着织物下不该存在于女体身上的东西。我伸出手，随即在瑟缩的阴茎后的会阴处发现一条隐秘的，潮湿的缝。

“对不起。”

我毕竟不是一个成熟的男人。我替她穿好衣物，抱着她哭泣起来。

三、

她与贺理的爱情夭折的速度，快于她与安霄感情的变质和升温。爱在那个密不告人的夜晚悄悄苏醒，像一场潜伏着的过敏反应。安霄粗鲁地撞破了她身体的秘密，她羞耻之余，又有些如释重负，觉得内心深处的防护墙被安霄撕破了一条口子，不用再一个人孤零零地怀抱自己难以启齿的秘密。她陡然意识到那个总是追逐在自己身后的漂亮孩子也开始有了男人的性征，游离于男孩与男人之间的锋利强硬。她有些懵懂与迷茫，却因为背德而忧虑。后来她与贺理一同吃过一次饭，回家时贺理悄悄地牵起了她的手，她受惊一般地收回，突然想到安霄手掌的温度，从此再也未赴过这样的约。

某一个清晨，安霄等她一同去学校，她慢吞吞地从卧室里走出来。不过初冬而已，她就已经戴上了一条宽大的围巾，下半张脸都埋进了宽松的毛绒中。她走到安霄面前，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛，带着让他难懂的嗔怒：“你以后……你以后如果再这样，我就不理你了。”

安霄皱着眉，不解地问：“什么？”

她瞪了他一眼，红潮升到了耳上，随后哼了一声，生着气走了。安霄忐忑地跟在她身后，在脑中费力地思索着自己到底什么时候惹她不快。

她十八岁的那天，他们躲进花园的角落，陷在一片藤蔓小花中，懵懵懂懂地接吻。这时有焰火银线一般地升上天空，啪——地一声爆裂开来，天空中一片碎星，将这个黑暗的角落照亮。他们都被吓了一跳，陡然分开。她的唇和眼睛都湿漉漉的，后知后觉地露出害羞的神态，随后转身蹦跳着从小花园里走出来。安霄的肾上腺素在全身奔腾着燃烧，觉得如果她现在需要一颗跳动的心脏，他可以立刻用刀子剖开自己的胸膛。

她强装镇定地仰头看焰火，面颊被火光照得亮亮的，脖颈如天鹅般修长。

安霄想，她的脖子上缺一条漂亮的宝石项链。

夜里安霄打开父母为他留下的保险箱，将那条母亲珍爱的祖母绿宝石项链精心包装起来。他趁夜走进她的房间——像她无数个雨夜那样，摸着黑在凉凉的夜气中穿梭，他落了锁，急切地想让她知道自己的心情。墙壁上开着小夜灯，桌上放着一杯喝尽的牛奶，不过晚上九点，她竟已睡了。安霄拿着项链盒子蹲在她的床边，拨弄着她墨黑的羽睫。她睡颜恬淡，人中有一粒小小的痣，鼻息轻轻地扑在安霄脸上，让他莫名地红了脸。

下一刻门锁轻轻地响了，没有打开，可随即响起钥匙插进锁芯的琐细声响。他茫然望向门口，仓促地躲进衣柜，恍惚觉得好似在偷情。后来也曾想过自己为何要躲？奔逃，奔逃，他的少年时代似乎都在无止境地追逐与奔逃，她走在前面，而他因为成长的延拓扑扇着自己秃羽的翅膀费力追逐。他陷在她芬芳的衣服里，紧紧地呼吸着，从缝隙中看到安甫惟脱掉她的衣裙，熟练地猥亵着她的身体，最后兴奋地将她折叠，插入，像一只大快朵颐的野狗。如同目睹一把不知何时落下的铡刀之落下，安霄惊痛之余，竟有阴翳消散的轻松。他流出眼泪，感觉她赠予的童年美梦和少年幻境彻底惊醒，时间呈飞跃状地强迫他成长。

午夜安甫惟终于离开，安霄跌跌撞撞地从衣柜里爬出来。她尤在酣睡，浑身狼藉。安霄不敢再看，脊梁颓然地塌下，攥着礼物如同过街老鼠一般偷偷溜走。

第二日她头发蓬乱地推开安霄的房门，苍白颤抖，惊慌失措，像一个溺水的人，想要抓住某种让她略感安慰而稍瞬即逝的希望：“是你吗？”

安霄露出无辜而关切神色，扶住她摇摇欲坠的肩，问道：“怎么了？你的脸色为什么这么差，要不要去看医生？”

她的眼死死地盯着安霄：“昨晚你有没有来过我的房间？”

若是末日审判降临，自己必定会下地狱，安霄羞于让她知晓自己的软弱，毫不犹豫地否认：“没有。”

她崩溃了：“那以前呢？不是你？”

“什么以前？”安霄脸色中毫无作伪的意外和震惊告诉了她答案，她便知道以前那些无端出现在她身上的、让她面红耳赤的连绵吻痕来源于另外一个人。她便想起每晚安眠的牛奶，突然膝头一软，跌倒在地，几欲呕吐，却什么也吐不出来。

很快安甫惟揭开伪善面具，解开所有谜团，密不告人的气球越吹越大，安甫惟狂热的性欲像是死灰复燃的火焰，不分昼夜地燃烧起来。安霄觉得自己陷入一条深不见底的裂缝，有呼啸的风向他痛苦地叫喊。半个月后，他在花室门口木然站了许久，随后用一种天真而不设防的神色推开了大门，非常唐突的吱嘎一声，让他心中无端充斥着一种报复的快意。安甫惟用毛毯盖住身下人的脸，可毫无疑问已经太迟了，一切情欲声色都被这个鲁莽的侄儿打破，腥气淋漓地摊到阳光底下。他阴沉地望着门口一脸震惊而不安的安霄，从齿缝里挤出三个字：“滚出去。”

安甫惟的愤怒对安霄而言无关痛痒，只是后来安霄回想过这个场景很多次——她漂亮的卷发被揉得一团糟，以一个受难的姿态跪在地上，嘴里塞着一支生殖器。就像是流落到海鲜市场的干净漂亮的玻璃容器，装满了肮脏、汗臭、甚至带着血淋鳞片的钱币。那样罪无可恕的错置。以至于以后安霄推开每一扇门扉，都担心是否会看到一双惊痛的双眼，噙着泪水，清朗朗明晃晃地倒映着自己，求救一般的。半小时后管家将安霄请进安甫惟的书房，如愿地听到安甫惟忍耐而厌烦地开口：“安霄，你已经成年，是时候搬出去了。”

安霄离开安家的前一天晚上，来到她的房间，缓缓捉住她的双手，虔诚得像是要祷告，开口却是幽灵一般地向她承诺：“我会回来接你。”安霄落下泪，剧烈地喘息着，痛苦的样子让她感觉到自己生命的灯火陡然附着到他的气息间，他们的痛苦乃至灵魂都重叠起来，最后合为一体。她懵懵懂懂的爱情在那一刻得到实证。

安霄离开的第一年，为她寄来一条祖母绿宝石项链。第一个打开盒子的人是安甫惟，他玩味地把玩着那条项链，陡然想起曾经在安霄母亲的脖子上看到过这个漂亮的小玩意。安甫惟告诉她，说自己会毁掉这条项链，并杀了那个除了年轻一无所有的小东西，他将这些对自己无关轻重的威胁当作情趣的一部分，作为让她乖乖听话的筹码。

安霄离开的第二年，为她寄来一张卡片。那年她与安甫惟的关系成为公开的秘密，她试图将自己淹死在浴缸里，因缺氧与肺水肿住进医院。安甫惟忍耐着撕碎这张小纸片的冲动，让人将它送到了她手里。素白的底色上面有一丛盛放的蔷薇花，规整的手写水笔字简单地祝她安好。

安霄离开的第三年，她因为难以痊愈的抑郁症和长期服用的各类药物而显得迟钝而温顺，安甫惟告诉她，她与安家并没有亲缘关系，他想要同她结婚。她听得清清楚楚却默不作声，默默地思索如何在婚礼上用一把尖刀插进安甫惟的胸膛，作为这段畸形关系唯一漂亮的收场。半个月后，有人带着她去试婚纱，像个扯线木偶被人七手八脚地妆扮起来。她在周围人谄媚的赞美声中看着镜中的自己，繁复纱裙上的丝丝缕缕将她缠绕成茧，她呼吸艰难，觉得好似又溺入水中。匆匆被扶进贵宾休息室，随行医生将受体兴奋剂注射入她的静脉，将所有人驱散到门外，让她躺平休息。半个小时后他们打开休息室的门，发现里面空无一人。

安霄回来了。

四、

葱茏渐退的十一月尾声，她从温暖的羊水中脱离出来，呼吸着刺痛的空气。生她的女人唯一一丝期待与温情，也在看到婴儿畸形的身体后消磨得寥寥无几——婴儿体内长着两套性征系统，它的胸部会发育，会有例假，甚至可以怀孕，下身却长着一条多余的阴茎。一周后她准备出院，医生劝说她，正畸手术在婴儿时期最为保险，越往后拖效果越是不如意，她讪笑一声，直言要她拿出这么多钱，让她在夜总会跳舞跳到死也筹不到。女人抱着婴儿回到自己杂乱的屋子，夜里她洗澡，看到镜子里的自己皮肉松弛，腹部横贯着蜈蚣一样的刀口，突然疑惑而惊异她为什么要将自己引向这样的田地，彼时婴儿因饥饿醒来，在卧室中哭闹不止，女人痛苦地捂住耳朵，突然很想将那个小怪物溺毙水中。

女人又回到曾经工作过的夜总会，日日年年，男人肥壮身躯压在她的身上，脸上泛着令她作呕的肥腻油光。五年后的一个盛夏，她带着隔夜酒醙酸的气味疲惫地回家，开门时却看到那个一直被自己当作男孩草率养育的孩子头发已经长至披肩，学着外面的小女孩的样子笨拙地给自己扎了两个马尾，正坐在梳妆台前玩着自己的口红。孩子被她惊动，望过来的眼神动荡不安，像是刚出生的幼鹿，湿漉漉的眼睛流露着易伤易折、任人宰割的脆弱天真。女人无端痛哭起来，上前拉扯着孩子的发，拿起剪刀将她的头发剪得蓬乱不齐，歇斯底里地问：“做女人到底有什么好的？”

这个女人在她生命里留下的痕迹，是粗糙而沉静的，一切的丑陋缺点都在流逝的时光中打磨平滑，乃至历久弥新。她已经记不清被暴力对待的痛楚，却清晰地记得女人发完了疯后平静地擦去眼泪，带她出门买了一条漂亮的裙子。

她睁开眼睛时，安霄已经绞短了她披散的卷发，剪得很碎，软软地搭在她的眉角额间。她望着镜子中的安霄，他站在自己身后，如今已经长得很高，轮廓分明，眉目英俊，正专注地吹去她脖颈里的碎发，也把那些陈旧的记忆轻轻地吹远了。

“剪好了？”她微微地笑了。

“好了。”安霄给她戴一顶宽大的帽子，再穿上一身肥大的黑色外套，她个子高挑，看上去就如一个瘦弱俊秀的年轻男子。

他们顺利上了船，晚餐时遇到风暴，每个人都仓惶茫然地跌作一团。他们一路跌撞着回了船舱，安霄问她怕吗，她说不怕，只是有些腹痛。船舱外大海咆哮不休，天旋地转如同末日，他们挤在狭窄的床铺上，安霄用温热的手掌贴在她的腹部，像多年前的两个幼童，没有任何情欲地依偎在一起。

七天后他们下了船，安霄将她抛到半空，又伸手接住，用粗绒的宽大围巾将她包裹。码头上人声嘈杂，他们劫后余生般地抱在一起，呼吸很急，一股股遇冷的白气从鼻孔中钻出来，腾起一股朦朦的雾，他们被隔开，同时神经质地大笑起来。

他们风尘仆仆，满身疲倦，夜里住进码头不远处一所简陋的旅馆。窗外沉沉黑黑，能飘飘渺渺地听见远处传来汽笛的声音。她成熟而苍白的胴体在烛火的昏黄下蒙上了蜜一样的光，像是献祭的可怜羔羊。安霄剥下她的底裤，端详着她畸形的下体，她大概来了经，微微渗出血，散发着腥甜的诱人香气。她有些不安地想要合拢双腿，安霄却埋下头，将她瑟缩的阴茎放进嘴里温柔地吮吸，她惊喘一声，没有勃起，不久后却颤抖着流出薄精。

“你到底是男还是女？或者说，我应当把你当男人还是女人？”安霄嘴角的白色浊液从下巴上淌下来，滴到她的胸口。

“我不知道。”她有些难堪地别开脸。

“我宁愿你是男人。”安霄上前同她接吻，温热的唇贴上来，将苦而微腥的液体喂给她，“这样我在十六岁那年就会毫不犹豫地狠狠地干你一顿，我就算没日没夜和你做爱也不会怀上孩子，这样就算乱伦也没有关系……”

“我和安家没有亲缘关系……”

他贴在她的耳边，用气音轻声问询：“都不重要，我都爱你……不过现在可以给阿霄操一操吗？小姑？”

她的耳朵因安霄粗糙的字眼而泛出耻红，眼中沁出泪意，有种少女般懵懂而甘甜的情态。安霄把她翻过来，以背向他，挤出在汽车旅馆旁的小超市购买的润滑剂，用同性恋交合的方式将手指探进她的身后。

“这里有人进来过吗？”

“安甫惟有操过你后面吗？”

她一丝不挂地伏在枕上，因为听到让她不安的名字而身体僵硬，可安霄温暖的唇亲吻着她的耳后，让她因为熟悉与信赖而松弛下来，她闭着眼，蚊声开口：“没有……你别说了……”

安霄咄咄地逼问她：“那前面呢？他操过你多少次？小姑给阿霄数数好吗？有多少次我一会儿就插多少下可以吗？”

长大后的安霄身躯如同树一般坚硬，力量大得惊人，他匆匆润滑了几下，用滚烫的利刃破开那个瑟缩的入口，随后开始强硬动作。他拍打她的臀肉，凶猛地撞击，不像情人，更像仇敌，给她欢愉，也给她疼痛。房间里静默得只剩下喘息与清脆的拍打声，像动物，最原始也最静默的交合。深蓝的地球静默在太空转动，大地静默地陷落，她在颠簸与疼痛中忍不住咬住自己的手背，尝到铁锈一般的血腥味。

这是他们疼痛的第一次。做完她苍白着脸，捂着肚子蜷缩在床上。而安霄恢复正常，不住亲吻着她，祈求她的原谅。

随后不过是流浪。

他们买了一辆破旧的二手车，没有目的地沿着公路一路往前开，走走停停，有时也在荒无人烟的马路边做爱。十几天后他们来到一个中部小城，安霄租下一套公寓准备定居，告诉她自己想要找一份工作。

她渐渐地发现安霄的心理残缺，一次次地在性爱中侮辱她，又一次次地在性爱后因愧疚而哽咽，然而当他恢复正常，又是世间最贴心最忠诚的伴侣。十六岁那年安霄强硬地将她扒光，粗鲁地探破她身体的秘密，就像现在一样伏在她身上哭泣。如今她还是只有像那年一样，用唇在安霄额头下一场玫瑰色的小雨。

春日将近，天气微热而潮湿。安霄出门上班，她在家整理他们零散的行李，惊异地从大衣口袋里抖出一枚精致的发夹，那是她离开时别在发上的。她望着掌中发夹上切割完好的晶莹钻面，莫名地觉得恍如前世，有种如释重负的快乐。她脱下安霄为她在奔逃旅途中买的肥大衣衫，穿上前些日子邻居怀特夫人赠与的灰色长裙——这个女人生完孩子后身材走样，便把这条裙子送给了她这样一个顶着一头杂乱短发，穿着如同小男孩一般宽松肥大的新邻居。

她坐在镜子前，把绞短的头发费神地挽成一个漂亮的髻，最后将水晶发夹别在脑后。她望着镜子里的自己，瘦弱，苍白，眼中却有了盈盈的光彩。她的胸腔里颤巍巍地升起一簇火焰，鲜活地感觉自己正在重新开始。虽然她和安霄都伤痕累累，但时间终会让他们与世界和解，光明，未来，幸福都在前方了。

当晚安霄醉酒而归，她莫名有些期待和忐忑地为他开门。脸颊飞红，是人间芬芳造物；纤细腰肢，碾压人性，催人返祖。安霄醉醺醺的脸有片刻的惊异，就像目睹十五岁的她以一袭初见端倪的矜贵风情走下长梯。他被酒气蒸腾过的脸逐渐狰狞起来，从齿缝里挤出漫溢恶意的话：“你可真像个妓女。”

她又死一次。

安霄剥掉她的裙，强硬地将她按在墙上。头发散乱间，她被进入，感觉到一片白茫茫的失落与凄惘，突然怀疑安霄是个假人，剖开他的心会有一片金黑色的液体流出来。第二日安霄酒醒后一无所知，兴致冲冲同她讲述外面发生的新奇事。前夜种种，如做幻梦。

她情绪又开始低落下来，日渐憔悴，连带着经期紊乱，腹部坠痛之余时常流血。她以自救的本能觉得不能这样颓靡下去，提出也想要找一份工作。安霄露出受伤神情，苦苦哀求：“我一个人工作就够了，你哪里都不要去好吗？除了你我什么都没有了，不要离开我，求求你。”

她哽咽着为自己声辩。可安霄只是反反复复地保证：“我能赚钱，让我养你。”

他的神色那么可怜，她便不再说下去。

夜晚她躺在床上，感觉非常疲乏却难以入睡，身体从内到外地散发冰冷，像是睡在泥土中。她继续枯萎，就像是得了瘟疫。有时安霄夜半携酒气而归，不管她是否睡着，将她的睡裙堆到胸口，吮吸她的乳，热腻腻的就要发泄。她听着他痛苦的喘息，沉默着打开双腿，用柔软的女体包容尖锐的侵略，等他发泄完毕呼呼大睡，她就起床去浴室淋浴，忍耐和宽容得像一位母亲，又像是陷入不幸婚姻的妻子，履行制度化卖淫。

他们很快搬进了大房子里，甚至有了几名外籍女佣。安霄工作繁忙起来，有时甚至一连出差好几天，她寂寂地在空而大的房子里徘徊，感觉住进了第二个安家，可她的精神甚至比在安家时更为糟糕。后来常常去附近公园里散步，又或是去书店里看书，等到天色渐暗就起身回家。一日和安霄做完爱，她躺在床上，感到又有血从下身流出，她有些神经质地望着天花板，同安霄絮絮述说，公园里有一群流浪的小狗，她抛下一小块儿食物，小狗们便群起厮斗起来，激烈得让她有些惊慌。

安霄望她一眼，随意道：“那就别再去了，野狗很脏。”

她翻过身，很久没有说话，安霄便以为她睡了，倦意朦胧间听到她轻声地问，你觉得它们像什么？那么轻，好像说给她自己听。安霄怀疑出现幻听，很快坠入梦境。

她又去淋浴。浴室的灯灼灼地照到她身上，她恍惚地觉得自己正赤裸地站在冰凉的日光下，心头很空，一股尖锐的坠痛从腹中升起，痛得让她突然很想买一把手枪。买手枪做什么呢？是杀了安霄，还是杀了自己？她因极度的冷而把热水开得很热，水声哗哗，热气腾腾的蒸汽弥漫了整间浴室，茫茫地看到地上有红色的蔷薇花丛丛盛开。怎会有花？她感觉奇怪，低头一看，腥红的血正从大腿根部源源不断地流下来。便想起前几日路过街市，看到一家店里张挂着一只被开膛破肚的血淋的羊。如今她变成了那只羊。

可她甚至不知道自己怀孕。

他们逃离安家，同一群劳工挤在去往码头的汽车中，她的头靠在安霄的身上，疲倦地睡着。天地昏暗，像是有一只怪鸟张开自己遮天蔽日的羽翼。窗外飞驰着青瘀的泥土和沉默的山，而那时她的腹中已有胎儿像小鱼一样在羊水中游弋。

夜里安霄觉得寒冷，醒来时发现身旁是空的。他突然陷入某种慌乱，起身寻找，浴室的灯是开着的，地上蜿蜒着血迹，可是里面空无一人。

她离开了。

五、日记

是的，你说得没错，我们这种人就像野狗，为了一块骨头而群起厮斗。安甫惟为了权利的骨头谋杀了我父亲，我也可以为了一块美丽的骨头而杀了他们。

你离开的当晚，我歇斯底里地砸掉了整间房子，从你的床头柜里抖出来大量的阿司匹林和抗抑郁药，才知道你病了很久。我掀起你的枕头，下面有一张小小的纸片，那是一份剪下来的华文报纸。直到楼下因我制造的声响而忍无可忍地报警，警察敲响我的房门时，我仍在嚎啕哭泣。你留在浴室里的血迹给我带来了不少麻烦，他们逮捕了我，但天一亮就有人送来了巨额保释金。

我展开你留下的报纸。方寸间有对国内时事之报道，我们离开的当晚安家发生火灾，掌舵人重度烧伤，继承人近日死于车祸，我的名字因成为下一任掌舵者而赫赫在上，因绝对的清白而显得用心经营。是的，如今我拥有一切，除了你。

那年我穿过老宅通往大门的昏暗的走廊，你站在一片灼人的光明中，穿着大红色的棉衣，清润润的黑眼睛，让我想起了自己死去的姐姐。她的眼睛很明亮，也有一头如你一样漂亮的卷发。那时候尚未分家，几个叔伯还住在老宅里面，爷爷虽名义上话事，却老得糊里糊涂，整个家以安甫惟为大，你与那个女人的出现让全家哗然，大概只有我发自肺腑地高兴。你被那女人留在老宅等待亲缘鉴定结果，我们因同龄而很快熟敛起来，在花园里追逐打闹，恍如双生。七天后，我路过安甫惟的书房，听见他暴怒地摔碎烟灰缸，鬼使神差地附耳去听，才知道你不是爷爷的孩子。我哭着闯进去，求他将你留在安家。我说我太寂寞，父亲与姐姐死后我孤身一人，活得就像一只游魂。他起初不肯答应，可当我搬出父亲的名义来恳求时，他的神色变得难以捉摸，沉默片刻后还是同意了。所以你进了安家，却始终随母姓陈。

我和安甫惟一开始就知道你不是爷爷的孩子。你母亲是我爷爷过去常光顾的妓女，稀里糊涂地生下孩子，却不知道孩子的父亲是谁。或许由于你的身体缺陷，难以让她提起寻找孩子父亲的热情。直到你五岁时，她的身姿不再轻盈，走投无路之下，便赌爷爷会痛快认下你做为老当益壮的实证。她天真却好运，拿到了一大笔钱，从此快快乐乐地从你的世界消失。

你对我而言是什么？童年的玩伴？性欲的启蒙者？温柔容让的情人？在我离开安家以前，我都认为我是溺水者，你是我最值得信赖的浮木。我离开安家的那几年，在几个叔伯的支持下用父亲留下的秘密信托开始自己的事业，喘不过气的时候总会想到你，想到你璀璨而让人津津乐道的芳名，想到你与安甫惟隐秘而公开的关系，想到那天你跪在地上，嘴里塞着他丑陋的生殖器，美丽的你，肮脏的你，受难的你。你曾以为这是我们两个人的逃亡，我们除了彼此一无所有，我们身如浮萍。可某一瞬间你发现我独自一人爬上了救生筏，而你因为我常年的拉扯渐渐支离成片，你攒尽了失望，就打着旋沉进了海里。

你离开我的第一年。我疯狂地让人寻找着你的踪迹，连梦中也是不断地追逐与挽留。与我依偎相伴的你，明艳生动的你，沉静如璧的你，云云种种的你，生动鲜活地站在我面前，仿佛并没有离开。醒来时看到自己在黑暗中徒劳抬起的手指，无端想起梵蒂岗圣彼得教堂天花壁画上的男子，很努力地向着某处伸着指尖，终不可得。

你离开我的第三年。我收到一个小小的包裹，里面躺着一条黯淡的祖母绿宝石项链，因长途跋涉而布满斑驳的龟裂。你甚至不屑于隐藏寄出的地址，那是另一片大陆隐藏在连绵不断的山脉后的普通邮局，主顾都是往来的旅客，你像抛弃一片垃圾一样将它丢弃在此，然后消失无踪。我知道我永远地失去你了。

你离开我的第五年，我的一个叔父醉醺醺地向我坦白当年在我奶奶的示意下修改了你的亲缘报告，后来你和安甫惟的关系暧昧不清让他良心多有谴责，多亏我恰时出现，阻止了安甫惟与你的结合。他向我举起酒杯，谄颜俯首一如当年敬向安甫惟的样子。我坐在堂皇的水晶吊灯下，看着他的嘴徒劳地张合着，酒精在大脑中昏天黑地地乱窜，像是坠入一片茫茫的虚空里。先生醉了。身旁助手为我推脱。下一刻便有人将我扶下楼坐进汽车后座。汽车发动起来了，我昏昏然地看到车窗外昏黄的街灯一影一影的掠过，而一切声音龟速流淌，仿若一场荒唐的大梦即将醒来。太平盛世，大好人间，我陷在无人看见的角落中，突然木无表情地流下眼泪来。

这是你离开我的第七年，我开始像你当年一样大量使用阿普唑仑。药物使我终日昏昏沉沉，现在是凌晨三点，我从琐碎的旧梦中醒来，伏在书桌上，写下了一篇无能者的日记。

End


End file.
